


chaotic devil minions (avengers lmao)

by cosmiclokis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School Musical References, M/M, Mean Girls References, Musical References, Oblivious Bruce Banner, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, Theatre, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, agents of shield x mcu, references to vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclokis/pseuds/cosmiclokis
Summary: another hs chat fic i’m sorryeveryone is gay and it’s great
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Ill add more as it goes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! wow i’m posting a new fic when i said chapter two of the other one would be up soon… wow look at me :< anyways here’s a horrible chat fic i hope you like it
> 
> thunderthot- thor  
> sciencebiatch- tony  
> greenjellybean- bruce  
> murderforhire- bucky  
> pigeonman- sam  
> stabbingkink- loki  
> angrylesbian- carol  
> annoyingorange- stephen  
> witchybadass- wanda  
> oldtownrhodes- rhodey  
> iwonthesitatebitch- valkyrie  
> pinkpanther- t’challa  
> thesuperiorbird- clint  
> ishurihopeitdoes- shuri  
> yeeter- peter p  
> patrioticpopsicle- steve

gays only event  
sciencebiatch- tony  
greenjellybean- bruce  
murderforhire- bucky  
pigeonman- sam  
stabbingkink- loki  
angrylesbian- carol  
annoyingorange- stephen  
iwonthesitatebitch- valkyrie  
patrioticpopsicle- steve

[ 2:17 pm ]

sciencebiatch: gUYSGUYSGUYS  
sciencebiatch: guess what  
pigeonman: what  
murderforhire: tony seriously what the hell  
greenjellybean: nONONO  
sciencebiatch: bruce has a crush :>>>  
greenjellybean: so do you tony  
greenjellybean: but i’m not going around and flaunting it  
sciencebiatch: wait what  
angrylesbian: rip tony  
iwonthesitatebitch: it’s really obvious you know  
greenjellybean: tony is currently dying at the fact you said that  
angrylesbian: she’s kidding  
iwonthesitatebitch: am i tho?  
angrylesbian: i say you’re kidding you’re kidding love you <3  
angrylesbian: but bruce who is it  
pigeonman: i want a soft pretzel  
murderforhire: sam wh-  
pigeonman: i want a soft pretzel :/  
sciencebiatch: aNyways  
sciencebiatch: bruce can i tell them   
greenjellybean: n0  
sciencebiatch: :((((

revenge party   
thunderthot- thor  
iwonthesitatebitch- valkyrie   
stabbingkink- loki  
murderforhire- bucky

[ 2:20 pm ]

iwonthesitatebitch: tHOR  
thunderthot: what val   
stabbingkink: go away i’m sleeping   
thunderthot: loki what the hell  
murderforhire: oHYESVALTELLHIM  
thunderthot: what? is? going? on?  
iwonthesitatebitch: so  
iwonthesitatebitch: you know that bruce kid?  
thunderthot: yeah the cute one who does lights for theatre  
iwonthesitatebitch: he likes someone   
murderforhire: we don’t know who it is but  
thunderthot: wh-   
thunderthot: why is that important for me to know  
murderforhire: bEcause maybe it’s you!!!  
murderforhire: wait i’m going to ask tony

new chat  
murderforhire- bucky  
sciencebiatch- tony

[ 2:27 pm ]  
murderforhire: tony  
murderforhire: tony  
murderforhire: tony  
sciencebiatch: what do you want barnes   
murderforhire: i know someone who likes bruce.


	2. theres a plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony and bucky have a plan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really long i'm sorry i had a burst of inspiration it might've been my body's last hurrah before I shut down completely :D

theatre boyz  
trymebitch- natasha  
thunderthot- thor  
sciencebiatch- tony  
greenjellybean- bruce  
murderforhire- bucky  
angrylesbian- carol  
iwonthesitatebitch- val  
yeeter- peter p 

[ 1:18 pm ]  
greenjellybean: yo what time do we have to be at the school  
sciencebiatch: wait  
sciencebiatch: we have rehearsal today  
thunderthot: tOny are you serious  
trymebitch: at 3 bruce  
sciencebiatch: what?  
murderforhire: its literally been on the schedule since January  
sciencebiatch: you know what I still can’t believe? that barnes plays the cello  
murderforhire: oH cOmE oN tOnY you’ve literally known for like six months  
greenjellybean: thank you nat  
yeeter: wAIT 3  
trymebitch: yw bruce and yes peter at 3   
iwonthesitatebitch: wow  
angrylesbian: why is that important  
iwonthesitatebitch: baby did you just get up  
angrylesbian: …maybe  
angrylesbian: but babe   
iwonthesitatebitch: sigh  
iwonthesitatebitch: ill see y’all there 

untitled chat  
murderforhire- bucky  
sciencebiatch- tony

[ 1:30 pm ]

murderforhire: tony.   
sciencebiatch: barnes.   
murderforhire: for gOd’s sake tony call me bucky how many times do I have to tell you that   
murderforhire: anyways todays our chance  
sciencebiatch: w h a t  
murderforhire: you know don’t what me  
sciencebiatch: oH right  
sciencebiatch: yes our plan will go into place today at the dress rehearsal  
murderforhire: we just have to get them in the same room  
sciencebiatch: yes barnes i know i can just scroll up the chat i’m not dumb  
murderforhire: okay review the plan and then the mission is set and those two dumbasses will be together by next weekend >:D  
sciencebiatch: barnes please s t o p using those stupid text emojis

gru is king  
murderforhire- bucky  
pigeonman- sam  
patrioticpopsicle- steve

[ 2:01 pm ]

pigeonman: steve  
pigeonman: bucky  
pigeonman: i’m bored can u come over  
murderforhire: no   
murderforhire: i hate you  
pigeonman: sTeVe bucky said he hates me again  
murderforhire: oh stop being a baby sam  
patrioticpopsicle: will you guys just kiss already jesus  
pigeonman: i-   
murderforhire: i think i just threw up a little bit  
patrioticpopsicle: sam, i’m on my way but buck can’t come he has rehearsal  
patrioticpopsicle: we can talk about ur feelings ;)  
pigeonman: no thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i hope that was good my beta's asleep right now bc timezones  
> anyways I'll actually update this pretty frequently I hope :D   
> now that I put this in the text box its not that long rip the next one will be longer I promise


	3. the plan >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically they're at the dress rehearsal and tony and bucky set into their plan in motion to get thor and bruce together :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm adding agents of shield characters!! anyways I love them and this is my fic so yeah :)

untitled chat  
trymebitch- natasha  
sciencebiatch- tony  
murderforhire- bucky  
angrylesbian- carol  
iwonthesitatebitch- val  
yeeter- peter p   
stabbingkink- loki

[ 2:39 pm]  
murderforhire named the chat the plan >:)

yeeter: what the hell is this  
trymebitch: why is this just theatre boyz without thor and bruce  
sciencebiatch: we’ll tell you why  
murderforhire: thor and bruce like each other :D   
iwonthesitatebitch: omg no way  
angrylesbian: w h a t n o w a y  
stabbingking: ew what is this  
stabbingkink: why am i here  
murderforhire: bc this involves your brother  
stabbingkink: so i’m here because…?  
sciencebiatch: damn it loki  
sciencebiatch: why u gotta b like that  
stabbingkink: ew tony proper grammar please  
murderforhire: aNyways we have a plan to get those two dumbasses together  
sciencebiatch: thank you barnes for getting us back on track  
sciencebiatch: it involves the theatre children  
angrylesbian: okay throw it at us  
murderforhire: aight so at intermission when ms. parker gives us a break  
murderforhire: val, you and carol are on thor duty and make sure he gets to the band room, but tell him you’ll meet him there  
sciencebiatch: i’m on bruce duty with nat  
trymebitch: okay so we just tell him we’re going to the band room during the break but we’re not?  
sciencebiatch: exactly  
iwonthesitatebitch: how does this stop them from just leaving to come find us  
murderforhire: that’s the thing  
sciencebiatch: loki, peter, and bucky will be hiding behind the door and they’ll close it when the second one walks in >:)  
stabbingkink: ew i have to do work  
murderforhire: loki keep your dramatic ass out of this do you want your brother to be happy or not  
stabbingkink: it doesn’t really concern me ngl  
angrylesbian: i feel so sorry for thor and hela i would hate to have you as my brother  
stabbingkink: ehem  
angrylesbian: sibling, sorry

science whores:  
letsnotdojurassicpark- jemma simmons  
fitzics- leo fitz  
greenjellybean- bruce banner  
sciencebiatch- tony stark

[ 4:18 pm ] 

ftzics: did you guys do the chem homework  
fitzics: i need help  
letsnotdojurassicpark: seriously fitz  
fitzics: what? i’m not gonna end up with a phd in biology like you jemma  
letsnotdojurassicpark: oh come on   
sciencebiatch: is it bad that i can hear them saying this  
fitzics: hey!  
letsnotdojurassicpark: hey!  
sciencebiatch: bruce i could really use some help here  
sciencebiatch: ah shit  
fitzics: tony you know we’re not going to attack you  
letsnotdojurassicpark: waste of brains  
greenjellybean: tony you know we’re not supposed to have our phones backstage  
letsnotdojurassicpark: oh right you guys are at musical rehearsal  
greenjellybean: yeah rn it’s intermission so we’re taking 30 to get set up for act two and have a break and stuff  
sciencebiatch: ok bruce go to the band room we’re all meeting in there for a bit  
greenjellybean: aight cool see you in there

revenge party:  
thunderthot- thor  
iwonthesitatebitch- valkyrie  
stabbingkink- loki  
murderforhire- bucky

[ 4:20 ]

iwonthesitatebitch: yO thor loki bucky go to the band room  
murderforhire: on it chief  
stabbingkink: already there ;)  
thunderthot: why did they put a winky face i’m scared  
iwonthesitatebitch: its fine u know them they’re a drama queen

the plan >:)  
trymebitch- natasha  
sciencebiatch- tony  
murderforhire- bucky  
angrylesbian- carol  
iwonthesitatebitch- val  
yeeter- peter p   
stabbingkink- loki

[ 4:22 ]

yeeter: plan completed  
stabbingkink: bucky thought it would be a good idea to make a sign  
sciencebiatch: no that was actually part of the plan ig we just forgot to mention that  
yeeter: oh   
angrylesbian: yEs   
iwonthesitatebitch: yay !! :D  
yeeter: they’re talking now :D  
murderforhire: yES BARNES OUR PLAN WORKED :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a n y w a y s! if you've gotten this far it'd be awesome if you drop kudos or even a comment :) it makes me so happy to know that people are reading this but them actually enjoying it? wow. never thought we'd see the day :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more chaos!! with the devil minions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i really like this chapter! this is one of the longer ones :)  
> i'd like to thank my beta mollie, she's the best thank you for reading this at unholy times and whenever i wrote more <3

chapter 4 !  
gru is king  
pigeonman- sam wilson  
murderforhire- bucky barnes  
patrioticpopsicle- steve rogers 

[ 9:38 am ]   
patrioticpopsicle: hey are y’all free tonight  
murderforhire: yeah  
pigeonman: yessir  
patrioticpopsicle: cool do you wanna go to handel’s at like 8  
pigeonman: sounds good  
murderforhire: great  
patrioticpopsicle: damn i just remembered i’m not free, enjoy your date  
pigeonman: did he just-   
murderforhire: i think he did-   
patrioticpopsicle: well you better go and get me some  
patrioticpopsicle: otherwise some very private informations might get out   
pigeonman: nOT THE BAR MITZVAH  
patrioticpopsicle: oh yes the bar mitzvah >:)  
murderforhire: steve you are truly evil  
patrioticpopsicle: what can i say, it’s a talent 

new chat  
thunderthot- thor odinson  
greenjellybean- bruce banner

[ 11:33 am ]

thunderthot: hey!   
greenjellybean: hey :)  
thunderthot: so i was wondering  
thunderthot: would you maybe want to hang out after rehearsal one day this week?  
greenjellybean: oh uh what day?  
thunderthot: not sure but i’m free any day so whatever works for you :)  
greenjellybean: i think with the shows this week we’re probably both really busy  
greenjellybean: but we could do friday after the show?  
thunderthot: sounds great! just come find me afterwards i’ll have my sister’s car so we can go wherever :)  
greenjellybean: awesome! can’t wait :)

revenge party  
thunderthot: thor odinson  
iwonthesitatebitch: valkyrie  
murderforhire: bucky barnes  
stabbingkink: loki odinson

[ 11:40 am ]

iwonthesitatebitch: diD YOU DO IT   
iwonthesitatebitch: THOR DID YOU DO IT  
iwonthesitatebitch: THOR  
stabbingkink: he’s been smiling for the past 5 minutes  
stabbingkink: i think he’s delirious   
murderforhire: omg yes  
thunderthot: :D  
iwonthesitatebitch: i think that’s a good sign lmao  
thunderthot: it’s a great sign  
thunderthot: we’re gonna go for ice cream after the show on friday !1!1!1!  
murderforhire: good for you dude!

gays only event  
sciencebiatch- tony stark  
greenjellybean- bruce banner  
murderforhire- bucky barnes  
pigeonman- sam wilson  
stabbingkink- loki  
angrylesbian- carol danvers  
annoyingorange- stephen strange  
iwonthesitatebitch- valkyrie  
patrioticpopsicle- steve rogers  
trymebitch- natasha romanoff

[ 11:45 am ]

murderforhire: gYYAYAYYEWEUFiEB   
sciencebiatch: omg wait  
greenjellybean: :D  
sciencebiatch: did he ask u out?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?  
murderforhire: THOR TOLD OUR OTHER CHAT THIS IS SO EXCITING BRUCE IM SO HAPPY FOR U  
pigeonman: omg congrats dude !!  
trymebitch: yay !!  
greenjellybean: guys this is like the best day ever  
annoyingorange: !!   
annoyingorange: smart guy finally got a boyfriend  
iwonthesitatebitch: stephen  
angrylesbian: stephen  
sciencebiatch: stephen  
murderforhire: stephen  
pigeonman: stephen  
patrioticpopsicle: stephen  
trymebitch: stephen  
stabbingkink: stephen  
annoyingorange: what? wow even loki got in on this that’s intense  
sciencebiatch: don’t be an asshole  
murderforhire: apologize   
greenjellybean: no no its fine  
pigeonman: :(   
pigeonman: moving on  
patrioticpopsicle: in other news…  
murderforhire: steve no  
patrioticpopsicle: steve yes  
pigeonman: sTEVE NO  
patrioticpopsicle: sam and bucky are going on a date tonight.  
sciencebiatch: no way.   
angrylesbian: finally i mean  
iwonthesiatebitch: honestly y’all have been on the verge of dating for months  
pigeonman: no we haven’t   
greenjellybean: dENIAL   
murderforhire: i hate wilson  
trymebitch: then why are you going on a date? huh barnes?  
murderforhire: …  
murderforhire: shut up   
trymebitch: yo while we’re all here can i add someone  
sciencebiatch: sure who  
trymebitch: her name is daisy johnson, she just transferred here  
greenjellybean: oh yeah she’s friends with fitzsimmons  
angrylesbian: what is that their ship name  
sciencebiatch: yes and  
sciencebiatch: they call themselves that  
iwonthesitatebitch: are they dating tho?  
greenjellybean: i think so?  
greenjellybean: they’ve never really said anything but they act super coupley in class  
trymebitch: anyways can i add her  
sciencebiatch: i already said yes  
trymebitch added walkingearthquake  
trymebitch: hey daisy!  
walkingearthquake: hi nat! hi everyone!!  
patrioticpopsicle: hi daisy! i’m steve  
walkingearthquake: hi! i should get back to my homework or jemma’s gonna murder me in my sleep whisfusfhsu lmao

the plan >:)  
trymebitch- natasha  
sciencebiatch- tony  
murderforhire- bucky  
angrylesbian- carol  
iwonthesitatebitch- val  
yeeter- peter p   
stabbingkink- loki

[ 12:00 pm ] 

sciencebiatch: well children  
murderforhire: i believe this chat has served its purpose  
yeeter: wait wHat??!???!?!  
angrylesbian: poor peter  
iwonthesitatebitch: small little junior  
yeeter: gUYS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
trymebitch: thor and bruce are going on a date after the show on friday  
stabbingkink: thor is so happy it’s scary   
yeeter: yay :D

stahp! i coulda dropped my croissant!  
murderforhire- bucky barnes  
pigeonman- sam wilson

[ 2:19 pm ]

pigeonman: should we have told them  
murderforhire: hmm  
pigeonman: i feel kinda bad for keeping it a secret  
murderforhire: yeah me too  
pigeonman: we should have at least told steve  
pigeonman: i mean he’s our best friend  
murderforhire: he so obviously wants us to be together  
pigeonman: yeah :/  
murderforhire: maybe after this date we can do a few more then tell everyone ?  
pigeonman: sounds good <3  
murderforhire: anyways ,,, my parents are out of town and becca’s at a friend’s  
murderforhire: i’ll pick you up at 8, we can drop off steve’s ice cream  
murderforhire: then HORROR MOVIE MARATHON :DDDDDDDD  
pigeonman: wow   
pigeonman: you’re such a dumbass   
murderforhire: but you love me :)  
pigeonman: but i still love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello again :) fyi (not that anyone cares) i changed my username on insta so if you're looking for me you can now find me at @capsfvlcn on tumblr and @fitzfqlcn on instagram :) hope you liked this chapter!! if you've made it this far, comments and kudos are extremely appreciated, love u <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the theatre kids start thirsting and inserting musical references everywhere! (mostly me talking to me about how much i love musicals I'm sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short sorry <3

theatre boyz  
trymebitch- natasha  
thunderthot- thor  
sciencebiatch- tony  
greenjellybean- bruce  
murderforhire- bucky  
angrylesbian- carol  
iwonthesitatebitch- val  
yeeter- peter p 

[ 3:22 pm ]

thunderthot: hello!  
yeeter: my name is elder price!  
trymebitch: and i would like to share with you the most amazing book!  
angrylesbian: hello! my name is elder grant!  
iwonthesitatebitch: it’s a book about america a long long time ago!  
sciencebiatch: wtf  
yeeter: it’s the book of mormon!!!!!  
sciencebiatch: ohhh i forgot y’all are the actors  
sciencebiatch: y’know without us techies there wouldn’t be a show  
trymebitch: come on tony we all know you love musicals as much as everyone in this chat  
angrylesbian: you just can’t sing for shit  
sciencebiatch: i can sing just fine, thank you very much.  
greenjellybean: no he can’t  
greenjellybean: we’ve had one too many sleepovers in middle school where its you singing your ass off and me cracking up in the background  
iwonthesitatebitch: video or it didn’t happen  
greenjellybean: video.mov  
trymebitch: BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHJDQJHDBQ  
yeeter: OH. MY. GOD.  
greenjellybean: he was so gay for andrew rannells  
sciencebiatch: i still am gay for andrew rannells  
sciencebiatch: i’m just gay  
thunderthot: i remember listening to legally blonde and thinking “christian borle could get it ngl”  
greenjellybean: honestly same  
angrylesbian: are you kidding me? i listened to falsettos and questioned my lesbianism  
iwonthesitatebitch: but the lesbians in falsettos  
thunderthot: okay christian borle as shakespeare. breathe if u agree.  
greenjellybean: *breathes aggressively*  
sciencebiatch: *hyperventilates*  
yeeter: *nearly passes out*  
trymebitch: men are pretty sometimes ig  
trymebitch: we’re all so gay tho i love it  
thunderthot: aNyway i was going to say what time do we have to be back at school  
greenjellybean: wait you left  
thunderthot: i mean not yet but yeah? i’m getting dinner if you wanna come!  
greenjellybean: oh sure!  
greenjellybean: i think we’re called at 5 tho :)

science whores:  
letsnotdojurassicpark- jemma simmons  
fitzics- leo fitz  
greenjellybean- bruce banner  
sciencebiatch- tony stark

[ 4:02 pm ]

sciencebiatch: yo jemma fitz are you coming to the show tonight  
letsnotdojurassicpark: yeah! i think so at least lol  
fitzics: yeah we’ll be there  
greenjellybean: cool!!  
fitzics: i have a bunch of homework to do lol  
sciencebiatch: we’re supposed to do our homework between school and the show  
sciencebiatch: rip us  
letsnotdojurassicpark: oh man that sucks!  
sciencebiatch: oH and get this: bruce is on a date  
greenjellybean: it’s not a date, tony  
fitzics: what?!?!?!?!?!?  
letsnotdojurassicpark: wait with who  
greenjellybean: it’s literally nothing we’re getting food then going back to school  
sciencebiatch: oh, right that’s cause your first official date is tomorrow  
greenjellybean: okay fair  
fitzics: WHAT  
letsnotdojurassicpark: omg  
greenjellybean: guys chill  
sciencebiatch: he’s the lead in the show :>  
letsnotdojurassicpark: wow good for you bruce!  
fitzics: nice!  
greenjellybean: thanks you guys  
letsnotdojurassicpark: of course <3 happy to see you happy :)  
fitzics: :)  
letsnotdojurassicpark: wait fitz what time are you coming over  
fitzics: do you wanna get food before the show?  
letsnotdojurassicpark: yeah sure  
fitzics: alright how about 5:30?  
letsnotdojurassicpark: cool <3 see you then! break a leg tony and bruce!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! wOw ok so this is chapter 5 (!!!!!!) and just thank you for all the love and support so far! sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on some longer chapters where all the devil minions are just mischievous as hell lmao  
> anyways hope you enjoy this filler :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> opening night!  
> im really bad at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick a/n: sorry i’ve been gone for a really long time! and mollie didn’t annoy me into writing like she said she would!! i was finishing school, then i started summer work, then i started another multichapter fic (because i couldn’t get it out of my head sorry). also i’ve had to move my wips to google docs because my school office 365 has been suspended for the summer because my school sucks anygays heres a new chapter finally! also i give up on usernames so we just going with names and we can pretend like it’s the instagram update where it shows their names instead of usernames :) THE ONLY ONE IM KEEPING IS YEETER BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE PETER WOULD MAKE THAT HIS ACTUAL NAME OK BYE

theatre boyz  
natasha  
thor  
tony  
bruce  
bucky  
carol  
val  
yeeter- peter p

[ 6:30 pm ]

bucky: ARE YOU GUYS HYPE OR WHTA  
val: whta  
bucky: stoppit you know i cant type   
bruce: break a leg you guys!!!  
carol: PIPPIN OPENING NIGHT LESGOOOOOO  
val: lets go gays lets go  
yeeter: oh yeah lets do this  
natasha: guys 

the plan >:)  
natasha  
tony  
bucky  
carol  
val  
yeeter  
loki

[ 6:32 pm ]

natasha: GUYS   
tony: what?  
natasha: this chat has extra served its purpose hehe  
loki: what  
bucky: nat whats going on  
natasha: bruce just told me they kissed!!!!!  
yeeter: NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY  
natasha: yes!!!  
tony: he didn’t tell me first? smh  
carol: OMG YAY  
natasha: i just saw him in the hallway  
natasha: i ran back to the dressing room to get my phone to tell y’all  
val: this is amazing  
bucky: GUYS WE HAVE TO GO ITS PRE SHOW PEP TALK TIME

science whores:  
jemma simmons  
fitz  
tony   
bruce

[ 6:35 pm ]

jemma: break a leg guys!  
fitz: we just pulled into the lot, very excited :)  
tony: thanks guys! hopefully bruce won’t forget the light cues this time  
bruce: oh my god tony, that was one time freshman year  
bruce: literally three years ago so  
tony: eh

agents of huh?  
yo-yo  
mack  
daisy  
jemma  
fitz

[ 6:38 pm ]

mack: jemma fitz where are you!  
jemma: we just pulled in!  
daisy: come on ! we’re in line for kiss the cast  
fitz: we’re walking up as fast as we can!!  
yo-yo: are you tho?  
jemma: oh come on that’s not fair  
mack: seems fair to me  
daisy: HURRY UP GUYS  
fitz: we’re at the front now!!! i see you!!!  
yo-yo: WE’RE AT THE FRONT OF THE LINE HURRY UP  
jemma: AGHHH ITS TOO CROWDED  
jemma: CAN YOU GET ONE FOR TONY AND ONE FOR BRUCE AND ILL PAY YOU BACK  
mack: why are you yelling  
fitz: i’m guessing caps were still on lmao  
yo-yo: got em  
jemma: thank you!!!  
daisy: going to the seats now, see you in there :)

gays only event  
tony  
bruce  
bucky   
sam  
loki  
carol  
stephen  
steve  
natasha  
daisy

[ 10:15 pm ] 

daisy: @ all the theater kids, y’all were so good!  
carol: val and i say thank you!  
natasha: you were there?  
daisy: yeah, i went with elena mack jemma and fitz  
natasha: oh cool!   
bucky: @brucebanner  
bruce: what?  
natasha: i might have told them…  
bruce: NAT  
natasha: sorry! i just couldn’t not tell them… since we were the ones to set y’all up…  
bruce: sigh  
stephen: wait what?  
sam: ooh spill  
daisy: who set up who?  
tony: basically bruce and thor had a crush on each other and a few of us theatre kids set them up  
loki: aka locked them in a room together for 20 minutes  
daisy: ah i see  
sam: WHAT HAPPENED THO  
bruce: so basically we were supposed to hang out tomorrow after the show but we went to get dinner tonight between school and the show  
daisy: ...whos thor sorry im dumb  
sam: he was pippin in the show  
daisy: oH that kid cool  
bruce: and since we didn’t really have a lot of time, we couldn’t go very far and figured since chick-fil-a is close we can go there  
bucky: ew chick-fil-a  
bruce: i know but this is part of the story  
bruce: we go in and get our food then i realize oh shit we’re paying money indirectly to a homophobic person   
bruce: so we walk out and i kissed him in the parking lot basically like fuck this  
sam: OH MY GOD!!!!!  
bucky: i’m so happy for you guys!!!!!  
tony: you better not blow me off with your boyfriend also you kissed him?  
tony: thats epic shit man  
bruce: idek i had a surge of confidence and was lowkey pissed off that such a horrible place can have such amazing milkshakes smh  
natasha: thats so awesome man  
bruce: thanks you guys :)  
steve: man thats so great!  
stephen: :))

revenge party  
thor  
bucky  
loki   
valkyrie

[ 10:20 pm ]

thor: :)))))))))))))))))))))))  
valkyrie: SPILL SPILL SPILL  
bucky: screenshot.img  
bucky: dude this is so awesome!!!!  
val: awWWW THAT’S SO CUTE AND ALSO AN AWESOME FUCK YOU   
val: im gonna take carol to chick-fil-a just so we can make out in the parking lot  
loki: i have to admit thats pretty cute   
bucky: aww even the cynic has emotions  
loki: excuse you i am not a cynic  
val: lmao sure you aren’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a twist lmao   
> i low key kinda like this chapter! please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this you probably didn’t but whatever :/
> 
> message me! instagram & tumblr: capsfvlcn 
> 
> let me know what you think! (i’ll actually keep updating this or you have permission to slap me :>)


End file.
